Worth the Wait
by Lexvan
Summary: After beating Sephiroth, the gang goes their seperate ways. Yuffie has to go home to begin her training as a princess. Years later, her friends come for her crowning. Will she be with the one she loves, or will she be with another? Yuffie/OC AU
1. Chapter 1: Farwell for Now

Worth the Wait

By: Lexvan

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. Only my own made up character, Laros and Shin. Alternate Universe.

Chapter 1:

After celebrating their victory over Sephiroth and Meteor, the members of Avalanche were ready to go start their lives over again. Cid dropped each of them off where they wanted to go. Barret, and Aeris, who was really in a suspended sleep, so she could heal, were dropped off at Kalm, so they could be with their families. Cloud and Tifa were dropped off at Costa Del Sol, where Cloud had bought a villa. Cait had shut down, cause Reeve was busy helping the people that were still alive in Midgar. Red XIII went back to Cosmo Canyon to live and protect his home.

All that were left were Vincent, Yuffie, and Laros. Vincent was just dropped off near Nibelheim. He was going to live in the mansion there. Now Cid was heading for Wutai. Which brings us to the begining of our story.

Laros VanThunder. A warrior in his own right. Being only two years older than Yuffie, he joined Avalanche in their search for Sephiroth, after they freed him from one of Hojo's glass cells. He was fused with some Mako, like Cloud. He's was a good help throughout their whole journey. He was one brother that you didn't want to get mad.( He's black people) Yet, he was kind to those who deserved it. All he wanted to do was help save the world. But for him, fate has a little extra something for him.

* * *

Laros was walking onto the outer deck to tell Yuffie that they were getting close to her home. Once he got there, he saw her standing near the rail.

"She must be getting sick again.", he said to himself as he walked towards her.

As he got closer to Yuffie, he noticed that she wasn't sick. She was just looking out over the ocean. This kind of puzzled him a bit.

"Yuffie? You okay?", Laros asked.

Yuffie jump when she heard Laros's voice.

"Laros?!", Yuffie shouted as she turned around. "When did you get up here?!"

"Just a minute ago.", Laros replied. "Why aren't you sick like you normally are?"

"I took some tranquilizer.", Yuffie replied.

Laros then looked at Yuffie's eyes. Instead of seeing that sparkle of life in them. He saw sorrow. He also saw that she was crying.

"Were you just crying before I came up here?", Laros asked.

"No, it was just the wind in my face.", she replied showing a faint smile.

"You're lying.", Laros said. "Tell me the truth Yuffie."

(Yuffie POV)

Crap!! Laros is the last person I wanted to see me like this. I can't lie to him. But if I tell him the truth, he may get killed trying to help me.

"Yuffie? You okay?"

"I'm okay, Laros."

That's it Yuffie. Change the subject.

"Good. Now tell me what's wrong."

Crap!! Oh well here goes nothing.

(Normal POV)

"When I go back to Wutai, I can never leave.", Yuffie replied sadly.

"What are you talking about?", Laros asked. "What do you mean 'never leave'?"

"Remember when I beat my dad in the tower?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when you guys left the room, my dad pulled me aside."

* * *

(Flashback)

"Yuffie. Once your journey with those outsiders has ended, you are to come back home and begin your training as a princess.", Godo demanded.

"No way!", Yuffie said. "I like my life the way it is! And nothing you can say or do will make me change my mind!"

"If you do not come back, I'll sent the Jade Dragon Clan ninjas after you!", Godo said.

"No!! Not them!!", Yuffie said in shock.

"Yes. You know what they'll do to anybody who tries to stop them.", Godo said. "Your friends may be powerful. But, not even they can survive their powers."

Yuffie felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. She knew her father wasn't kidding. She also knew that the Jade Dragon Clan ninjas were Wutai's most powerful warriors. They were their last defence in the war against Shinra. But Shinra had missles aimed at Wutai. So Godo surrendered to save his people.

"Please don't Father!", Yuffie begged. "I'll come back!"

"Give me your word that you'll come back!!", Godo demaned.

"I, Yuffie Kisaragi, give you my word that I'll return to Wutai once I've helped my friends defeat Sephiroth.", Yuffie said as she looked her father dead in the eye.

"Very well.", Godo said. "You may go."

Yuffie then left Wutai, knowing that when she came back, she would never see her friends again.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"So, that's it, huh?", Laros asked.

"Yeah.", Yuffie said. "I didn't have a choice. I didn't get a say in any of it!"

Yuffie then started to cry. She just broke down, and cried. Laros could only do one thing, and hug her. She accepted the hug, and hugged him back.

"It's okay Yuffie.", Laros said as he stroked her hair. "We can come visit you and stuff."

"No you can't.", Yuffie cried. "My father has it so no one can see me accept for guys he wants me to marry."

Just then, Cid's voice came over theintercom.

"Okay ninja girl. We're near your home. Get ready to go!"

"Guess this is goodbye.", Yuffie said as she walked towards the step ladder.

"No. Not goodbye.", Laros said. "See ya later. I'll see you again Yuffie."

"Don't say that!", Yuffie shouted. "Don't make promises you won't be able to keep!!"

"I never made a promise I couldn't keep!", Laros replied. "I will see you again!"

"How can you be so sure?!", Yuffie demanded. "How can you be so sure that you'll see me again?!"

Laros then walked up to Yuffie. He then wrapped his hands around her waist and looked into her brownish-gray eyes.

"This is how.", Laros said.

He then leaned down and kissed her. Yuffie's eyes went wide with surprise, but soon closed as she returned the kiss. She then wrapped her arms around him as the kiss got more passionate. Soon the need for air came as the two teens broke the kiss. Both just stared at each other, smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked me?", Yuffie asked.

"I thought that you would brush it off as a joke.", Laros replied. "Besides, Godo wouldn't approve of us. But like I said, we will see each other again."

Laros then took off a necklace he was wearing. It was of a diamond dragon.

"Take this.", he said as he placed it around her neck. "It's a reminder that I'll come for you, Yuffie. Because I love you. If that's not saying anything, then, I don't know what does."

"I.... I love you too.", Yuffie said as she jumped up and kissed him.

"Okay. We're here!", Cid said over the intercom. "Time to ship out, Yuffie."

"I guess it's time.", Yuffie said as she grabbed her bag.

"I will come back for you.", Laros said.

"I know.", Yuffie said as she held the necklace Laros gave her. "No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you."

Yuffie then climbed down the ladder and watched as the Highwing flew off towards Midgar. She figured that he would want to go help the people there. Once the ship was out of sight, she walked towards Wutai, still clutching the necklace that was giving to her by the one she loved. Deep down she knew they'd be together again. The question was, how long it would take?


	2. Chapter 2: Four Years Later

Chapter 2:

Four years later:

(Yuffie's POV)

He's coming! He's coming!!! After four years. Four long years, he's finally coming!!! My father kept me from my friends for four years. I missed them so much. First, Cid and Shera's wedding, then, Reeve and Aeris, Cloud and Tifa, and finally, Barret and Elmyra. Laros sent me pictures and videos of the weddings, but I wish I was there. Granted, I was able to sneak away from home to help fight that Bahamut Sin creature. And I was a bit surprised when my dad let me go help Reeve and his WRO when they were fighting those Deepground jerks. But afterwards, I had to return home. But I did find out what my friends are doing now.

Red found some more of his kind, and is happy. Vincent is dating Elena. Now that was a shock. I got letters from everyone. But the ones I loved the most were from Laros. He told me everything about his life, and stuff in his letters. I told him everything about me in my letters to him. We sent each other picture of each other as we were growing older, and more mature. We always ended our letters in "I love you", and stuff like that.

I'm twenty, so, that makes him twenty-two. I haven't gotten a picture from him in a while, and he hasn't gotten one from me either. So, we'll both be surprised to see each other. I still got the diamond dragon necklace he gave me. I only take it off when I go to sleep, and took a bath. I wear it under my kimono, so, my dad, or Shin won't see it.

Who's Shin you ask? Shin's the guy my dad wants me to marry. But, that's not going to happen. I've been checking the royal books. They say that once I'm officially crowned princess, I can choose the one I want to marry. So once I'm crowned, it's goodbye Shin. My dad'll be pissed, but this is my life, my choice, my future. I'm going to take charge of it.

Part of me is still amazed at how the people of Wutai changed their religion. But, after the whole thing with Meteor and Holy, anything can happen. My father had the Da-chao Statue destroyed. You can still take the path up it though. I think it's kind of cool. We are now holiness, yet we still keep some of our culture. It was a big change for us, but most things, like that, are.

The guys'll be here soon. I'd better get to the enterance to greet them.

* * *

(Laros's POV)

We're almost there! Words can't express how I'm feeling right now. This is the most happiest day of my life! I've kept my promise Yuffie. I'm coming to you.

"Looks like someone's eager to get to Wutai."

"Huh? You say something Tifa?"

"I said that your pretty eager to get to Wutai."

"Get it straight Tifa. Laros is eager to get to a certain someone in Wutai.", Aeris joked.

"Laugh all you two want, but, you're right. I am."

The ships landing. We're here! I can't wait any longer!

(Normal POV)

Laros jumps off the Highwing, and runs towards Wutai.

"Crazy kid!!", Cid yells as he climbs down the ladder.

"The guy's in love alright.", Cloud laughs.

"Well, I say we catch up, so, we can see how those two will react to seeing each other after four years.", Aeris says as she walks off holding Reeve's hand.

The others followed wanting to see Yuffie as bad as Laros did. As for Laros, he was walking now. He didn't want to tire himself out getting to Yuffie. He looked back and saw that the others weren't to far off. He just kept on walking thinking about Yuffie.

"She must be a few inches taller now.", he thought to himself. "I know she still keeps her hair a little past her shoulders. I know she still beautiful. That's something that'll never change about her."

Then, he came up to the entrance. At the same time, Yuffie came up there with some royal guards. They then saw each other. There was a long silence as they stared at each other. They were just looking at each other. They haven't seen each other in four years. It was a long time coming. Soon, the rest of Avalanche came walking up.

"What's going on here?", Cid asked. "They're just standing there."

"They haven't seen each other in four years Cid.", Shera said.

"Well, we haven't seen her either!", Cid barked.

"Yes, but, those two are in love silly.", Shera replied.

"I see your point.", Cid said.

"She's so beautiful.", Laros thought to himself.

"He's still the way I remember him.", Yuffie thought to himself.

Yuffie could feel her eyes water up as the tears began to flow. She then took off running towards him. Lucky for her she had her kimoto designed so she could run in it. Laros soon ran towards her. Once they were close enough, Yuffie jumped into his arms crying. Laros spun around once she jumped into his arms, but he kept his balance. He held her as if she was going to disappear. He stroked her hair and and held her. Yuffie, just held him. It was so long since they were this close, that she didn't want it to end. She then kissed him on the cheek.

"I'd give you a real kiss, but, my father's men are watching.", she whispered in his ear.

"I understand.", Laros whisper to her as he looked up and saw the guards. "We can get together later."

"Count on it.", Yuffie whispered as they broke the hug.

Yuffie looked behind Laros and saw her other friends. She calmly walked over to them.

"Hey guys!", Yuffia said as she stood before them.

"Oh! Laros gets a hug, but we get nothing.", Barret joked.

"It's good to see you too big guy.", Yuffie said as she hugged him.

"Good to see you too kid.", he said as he hugged her back.

"Hey Aeris.", she said as she hugged her.

"Hello Yuffie.", Aeris replied. "Or should I say Princess Yuffie?"

"Not until I'm officially crowned tomorrow.", Yuffie replied. "Until then, I'm going to have some fun for a change. So, let's go and get your rooms, and have fun."

With that, Yuffie guided them all into Wutai, and took them to the newly built hotel there.

"Here are your keys.", Yuffie said as she handed her friend their keys.

"Where's my key?", Laros asked.

"I'll personally show you to your room Mr. VanThunder.", Yuffie replied as she winked at him. "It's one of our suites. It was the only room left."

Laros then heard some snickering. He turned to see Tifa, Aeris, and Elena giggling at him.

"You three aren't funny.", he said.

Yuffie then took Laros's arm and guided him to his room. She noticed that her father's guards were starting to follow.

"I can go by myself thank you!", Yuffie said.

"But, Ms. Yuffie, your father said to keep you safe.", the lead guard said.

"I am with one of the members of Avalanche!", Yuffie replied. "I trust him with my life. So, you three can stay down here until I come back. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am.", the guard said.

With that, Yuffie and Laros went into the elevator and up to the top. Once they were at the top, Yuffie went to the room and unlocked it. Once inside, Laros saw the room. It was huge. The room looked like one of Godo's rooms in his house. This place even had a hot tub. Yuffie then closed and locked the door.

"This place is great Yuffie.", Laros said as he sat on the bed. "Who ever built this place, sure knew what they were do.........."

Laros was cut short when Yuffie jumped on him and kissed him. Needless to say, Laros went with the program. Once they broke their kiss, Laros smiled at her.

"A bit fast are we?', he joked. "A brother can only take so much Princess."

"Shut up and kiss me.", Yuffie grinned.

"With pleasure.", Laros said as he kissed her again.

*BOOM BOOM BOOM*

"Who the heck is that?!", Laros said as he got up and walked towards the door.

Yuffie sat up on the bed and fixed her clothes. Laros then opened the door to see a man about his size. Black long hair, brown eyes. He was wearing a yukata. He also had a sword on his side. He wasn't the most happiest looking guy either.

"Where's Yuffie?!", the man demanded.

"Who are you?!", Laros asked.

"That is no concern of yours peasent!", he snapped. "Now, I'll ask one last time. Where's Yuffie?!"

"I'm right here Shin!", Yuffie yelled as she came walking up. "And don't call Laros a peasant. He may not be royalty, but he has more class than you. What are you doing here anyway?!"

"I've come to check up on my future wife.", Shin replied.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth about Shin

Chapter 3:

"Future wife?!", Laros asked.

"I'm not going to marry you Shin!", Yuffie snapped. "I don't love you! And I never will!"

"Maybe not, but, you don't have a choice.", Shin replied.

"That's what you think!", Yuffie snapped. "Soon, I'll be able to choose my own path! And my father won't have a say in it!"

"We shall see.", Shin said. "Now come! Your father is wait for you."

"I'm staying right here!", Yuffie said. "It's been four years since I've seen my friends. I'm going to spend sometime with them!"

"You will come with me!", Shin shouted as he reached for Yuffie.

"She said she's staying here.", Laros said as he grabbed Shin's wrist. "I think you should leave. Now."

"You dare challenge me?!", Shin snapped.

"Please.", Laros grinned. "You're no challenge."

"We shall see!", Shin said as he reached for his sword.

"No we won't!", Yuffie shouted. "Shin leave now!"

"I don't think so!", Shin replied.

"But, I do!", Yuffie snapped. "I may not be the crowned princess yet, but I'm still a princess. Now beat it!"

"Very well!", Shin said as he put his sword away. "I'll leave..... for now."

Shin then turned and walked away. Laros didn't take his eyes off of him until he turned the corner.

"I have a feeling we'll fight soon.", Laros said as he closed the door.

"I hope not.", Yuffie said. "For both of your sakes."

"Meaning what?", Laros asked.

"Shin is a good warrior.", Yuffie said. "He's one of the best fighters here."

"Maybe.", Laros said. "But, I've been training for the last four years. I've gotten stronger and better. So, let Shin try to fight me. I'll give him his moneys worth."

"Men!", Yuffie said while rolling her eyes. "Always trying to fight."

"That's not all we do.", Laros said.

"Oh really?", Yuffie said. "What else is there?"

"This.", Laros said as he kissed her.

"Okay.", Yuffie said as she laid on the bed. "There's that."

"Uh huh.", Laros said as he laid next to her.

Yuffie was about to kiss Laros when her cell phone rang.

"Oh, come on!", Laros yelled as they both sat up on the bed.

"This isn't the time to be calling me!", Yuffie groaned as she picked it up. "Hello? Dad?! What do you want?! But, I'm here with my friends. I just can't lea-..... But..... Fine. I'll be right there."

"I take it Shin went to daddy.", Laros said.

"Yeah.", Yuffie signed sadly. "I have to go. I guess this was cut short."

"Maybe not.", Laros said. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well, I was hoping we could sneak out of Wutai and just be together. You know, just you and me.", Laros said.

"Why not?", Yuffie said smiling. "Let's do it!"

"Okay. First we'll have to sneak out, and back without being caught.", Laros said.

"No problem.", Yuffie said. "First, we both go to bed and then sneak out around 11:00. And get back here around 6:00."

"Works for me.", Laros said. "Until then, we just go to dinner and act normal."

"Right.", Yuffie said. "We don't need Shin or anybody else finding out our plans. I'd better get going!"

"See you at dinner.", Laros said as he opened the door.

"See ya then.", Yuffie said.

They both kissed. Yuffie then walked to the elevator as Laros closed and locked his door.

"This'll be better than I thought.", Laros said as he pulled out some clothes.

* * *

Once Yuffie entered her fathers house, she saw her father and Shin sitting at a table. Godo and Shin looked up to see her.

"Sit down Yuffie.", Godo demanded.

Yuffie sat at the table not being a bit afraid of her father or Shin.

"What's the matter now?", Yuffie asked.

"You were to meet Shin for lunch today.", Godo replied.

"But instead, you were with your peasent friends.", Shin replied. "Royalty should not mix up with low life like that!"

"For your information Shin, those are my friends!", Yuffie shouted. "They care for me as I care for them! So, don't you ever insult them like that again! For when you insult them, you insult me!"

"Do not take that tone with me!", Shin snapped back. "I'm your future husband!"

"I'll never marry you!", Yuffie hissed. "I don't love you, and I never will! You don't know what love is!"

"And a child like you would?!", Shin snapped. "You are a foolish girl who knows nothing about love!"

Yuffie, in a fit of rage, smacked Shin right across the face.

"You know nothing about me, so, don't you ever insult me like that again!", Yuffie demended.

"Both of you stop!!", Godo shouted. "Yuffie, you are to go home and prepare for dinner tonight. Shin you go do the same. Until then, both of you cool off!"

"Yes, sir.", Shin said.

"Yes, father.", Yuffie said.

"Good. Now go.", Godo said.

Yuffie and Shin both left the house as Godo sat in his chair.

"Am I doing the right thing?", Godo said to himself. "Should I make Yuffie marry somebody she doesn't love? I don't even think Shin even loves her. I just hope she's happy in the end."

* * *

"Yuffie!", Shin yelled as he walked up to her. "I'm not finished with you!"

"But I am!", Yuffie replied as she got to her house. "Now if you'd excuse me, I have a dinner to get ready for!"

"You should show your future husband more respect.", Shin said. "There are ways of dealing with women like you."

"I'd like to see you try!", Yuffie hissed as she narrowed her eyes.

"Very well.", Shin said with a smirk.

Without warning, Shin slapped Yuffie with the back of his hand. She fell to the floor from the force of the slap. She slowly brought her hand up to her face, and touched the area where she was slapped. She flinched at the touch. She's never been slapped in her whole life. Not even her father would do it. She could fell the tears forming in her eyes.

"That should shut that mouth of yours for a while.", Shin replied.

"You bastard!", Yuffie repiled as she jumped to her feet.

Yuffie then jumped at Shin, ready to punch him.

"I guess not.", Shin laughed as he grabbed her by her arms.

Shin then threw Yuffie to the floor. Yuffie didn't try to get up this time. She knew Shin was stronger than she was. She also knew that he was enjoying this.

"You'll never learn. Will you?", Shin laughed. "When we are married, I will be the ruler of Wutai, and you will be my wife. Whether you like it or not! So get use to it!"

Shin then closed the door and walked away from Yuffie's house.

"Soon, this'll all be mine.", Shin said with a smirk.

Yuffie on the other hand, was still on the floor. She was slapped and humiliated. Yuffie then got to her feet, walked up to her room, and laid on her bed, curled up in a ball and cried.

"I hate this place!", she cried. "I want to get out of here and never come back!"

Yuffie then cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Five hours later, Godo, Shin, Gorky, Shake, Chekhov, Staniv, and Avalanche were in Godo's main hall ready to eat dinner. But, one person was missing.

"Where's Yuffie?", Godo asked. "She should of been here a long time ago."

"Prehaps she's sick.", Chekhov replied. "I will go see."

"If you don't mind, Chekhov, I'd like to go too.", Laros said as he stood up. "It's been awhile since I last seen Wutai, and I'd like to see it all again."

"I do not mind.", she replied.

As they were leaving, Shin narrowed his eyes in hatred.

'Yuffie cares for this one.', Shin thought to herself. 'Why would she care for a mere peasant?'

'That's because he treats her with kindness and respect.', a voice in his head said.

'Who said that?!', Shin asked mentally. 'Who's in my head?!'

'Look in front of you.'

Shin looked in front of him to see Aeris eating a piece of bread.

'That's right! I'm psychic like you.', she said. 'I want to have a one on one talk with you Shin.'

'What do you want to know?'

'Do you love Yuffie?'

'Should that matter to you?'

'She's like a little sister to me.', Aeris replied. 'So, yes it does matter.'

'Very well. If you must know, then no, I don't love her.', Shin replied. 'I'm just marrying her so Wutai will have a good ruler. Maybe one day I'll learn to love her, but for now, it's all for the kingdom.'

'I see.', Aeris replied. 'Now I know why she doesn't like you much. You're a conceded, stuck up, man. Yuffie will never marry you. Her heart belongs to another.'

'If you mean Laros, I already know about that.', Shin said. 'One night, when she fell asleep in her father's home, she kept saying his name over and over. Saying she loves him. To bad he isn't royalty. Then he could ask her to marry him.'

'Well, at least you know where you stand with her.', Aeris said.

'Yes, I do.', Shin replied. 'Now if you'd excuse me, I believe our conversation is finished. Goodbye, Centra.'

Shin then cut off their psychic link. Aeris was a bit phased by it. She never met someone with a strong psychic abilities like that, except for Laros. She remembers him helping her with her powers. She knew she had to tell Laros what just happened when he came back.

* * *

Once out of the house, Laros decided to ask Chekhov some questions.

"Chekhov, do you think Shin even cares for Yuffie?", Laros asked.

"To be honest, no I don't.", Chekhov replied. "I know for a fact, she doesn't like him. Shin's a little....."

"Stuck up? Snobbish? A jerk?", Laros said. "I could go on all evening."

"To say the least.", Chekhov grinned. "Now tell me, do you still love her?"

"Without a doubt.", Laros said. "She told me that she had a surprise for me once she gets crowned."

"Yuffie is always full of surprises.", Chekhov said as they reached Yuffie's house."

Chekhov then knocked on the door.

"Go away Shin!", Yuffie shouted.

"Yuffie it's me, Chekhov."

"Me too Yuffie."

"Chekhov?! Laros?!", Yuffie said through the door.

"Yes Yuffie.", Chekhov replied. "Your father's worried about you seeing as you not at dinner. Is something wrong?"

They then heard the door being unlocked. Laros opened it and walked in. Chekhov followed. Once they walked in they saw Yuffie sitting in a chair looking out the window. Laros walked up to her.

"Yuffie? What did Shin do to you?", Laros asked.

Yuffie slowly turned to face him. Laros then, saw a bruise on her face.

"Did Shin do this to you?", Chekhov asked.

Yuffie nodded.

"This is the guy your father wants you to marry?", Laros said. "Looks like Shin is playing your dad. Wait until I get my hands on him."

"No don't!", Yuffie said. "Wait until tomorrow."

"But Yuffie...."

"Please Laros!", Yuffie pleaded. "Tomorrow after I'm crowned. Please?"

"Fine.", Laros said. "I'll wait. It won't be easy, but, I'll wait."

"Thank you.", Yuffie said as she kissed him.

Chekhov cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Yuffie, I think it's time for you to get dress for dinner.", Chekhov said.

"Yes.", Yuffie said. "Laros, wait here please."

"Sure.", Laros said as he sat in a chair.

"Thank you.", Yuffie said as she and Chekhov walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Yuffie pulled out a blue kimono with gold flowers printed on it. Once she was dressed Chekhov began to fix her hair, which was now down to the middle of her back.

"So, what do you have planned for tomorrow Yuffie?", Chekhov asked. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody."

"I don't know.", Yuffie said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you are one of my father's most trusted warriors."

"I still didn't tell him about your true feelings for Laros.", Chekhov said as she began to brush Yuffie's hair. "You know if I did, he wouldn't let Laros anywhere near Wutai. So, you can trust me."

"Very well.", Yuffie replied. "Remember when my dad had me study up on Wutai history, by having me read all those old books?"

"Yes.", Chekhov replied.

"Well, I found out that once I'm crowned princess, I can choose the one I want to marry.", Yuffie replied with a smirk. "So you know what that means."

"You plan on getting rid of Shin!", Chekhov said. "I must say, I'm quite impressed with what you've learned Yuffie. Your father will be proud."

"Maybe.", Yuffie said. "I just hope he doesn't get mad about me giving Shin the boot."

"You father loves you very much, Yuffie.", Chekhov said. "He wants Wutai to have a good ruler, but he also wants you to be happy."

"Thanks Chekhov.", Yuffie said as she stood up. "Now let's go to dinner."

Yuffie and Chekhov walked downstairs to see Laros sitting in a chair waiting for them.

"Are you ready?", Laros asked as he stood up.

"Yep.", Yuffie grinned. "Let's go!"

"Wait.", Laros said as he pulled out a materia orb.

He then held it near her bruised face, and cast Cure to heal it.

"Can't have your dad seeing you with a bruised face.", Laros said.

With that, they left and went to Godo's house to eat dinner. When they got there, Yuffie sat next to Laros.

"Yuffie you are royalty.", Shin said. "I think you should sit next to your father."

Yuffie would of snapped on him, but she had plans for Shin.

"A good princess should be able to eat with anybody.", Yuffie said. "Whether they be royalty or not."

"Well said, Yuffie.", Godo said. "A good ruler should get to know their people better. I'm very impressed by this, daughter. You will make a good ruler."

"T-Thank you father.", Yuffie said.

Yuffie was shocked by this. Her father was proud of her. She was about to jump across the table and hug him, but contained herself, as she ate her dinner.

Meanwhile, Aeris decided to tell Laros about her talk with Shin.

'Laros?! Can you hear me?', Aeris asked Laros mentally.

'Yeah.', Laros mentally replied. 'What's up Aeris? You bearly talk to me mentally. So, this must be important.'

'It is.', Aeris said. 'I had a little talk with Shin, and.....'

A minute later:

'So that's what happened.', Aeris said as she finished her talk with Laros. 'He doesn't care for Yuffie at all.'

'I think it's time I talked with Shin myself.', Laros said as he cut his mind link with Aeris.

Laros then looked at Shin, focusing his mind on him.

'SHIN!!!!', Laros shouted mentally at him.

'What the.....?!', Shin shouted mentally. 'Who is it this time?!'

'Guess!'

Shin looked around, but didn't realise whole it was until he saw Laros looking right dead it him.

'You!!', Shin hissed.

'That's right!', Laros said 'I know what you did to Yuffie. I would beat the crap out of you right now. But, Yuffie doesn't want me to. So count yourself lucky.'

'So, you do love her.', Shin said. 'To bad she'll be mine soon.'

'We'll see Shin.', Laros said. 'Goodbye.... for now.'

After dinner, everybody went to where they were staying, to get a good nights sleep. Once 11:00 came around, Laros and Yuffie had set their plan in motion. Laros simply walked out of the hotel and to the Highwing to get his gold chocobo. He was just simply waiting for Yuffie to show up.

"It's 11:15.", Laros said as he checked his watch. "Where is she?"

* * *

A/N: I decided to do the whole psychic thing for kicks. I had to find some way for one of the others to find out about how Shin felt about Yuffie. Please don't flame!


	4. Chapter 4: Sneaking Out

Chapter 4:

It took Yuffie a little longer than she thought it would to sneak out of Wutai. First she had to climb out her window without being seen by the guards and then she used her ninja skills to sneak by the guards at the entrance. She was pretty amazed that she was able to do all this in her kimono. Once she finally got to Laros, she was a bit tired.

"Sorry I'm late.", Yuffie said. "But I had to get past the guards.

"As long as you're here and safe.", Laros said. "That's what counts."

"So, what do you want to do?", Yuffie asked.

"I want to show you something in the forest around here.", Laros said as he lifted Yuffie onto his chocobo.

"What's in the forest?", Yuffie asked as Laros jumped on the chocobo with her.

"You'll see.", he replied as he wrapped his arms around her, grabbing Goldstreak's reins. "Let's go, Goldstreak."

"WARK!", the chocbo said as he started walking.

As they got deeper, and deeper into the forest, Yuffie was amazed at the beauty of the place at night.

"This place is so romantic.", Yuffie said as she looked around.

"We're here.", Laros said as he stopped the chocobo.

Yuffie then saw what it was. It was a small flower bed among a circle of trees. The flowers were a beautiful yellow, that flowed in the wind as if they were oceans waves. Yuffie's eye's lite up at the site of the flower bed.

"I remember when my mom used to bring me out here when I was younger.", Yuffie said. "It's still beautiful."

"I figured you like it.", Laros said as he guided her to a blanket he had set up near a tree. "I was hoping we could just stay here until mourning."

"I'd like that.", Yuffie said as she sat on the blanket. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Hey, I want you to have a good time before you get crowned.", Laros said as he held her hand. "I just wish you didn't have to marry Shin."

"I know.", Yuffie said. "But, hopefully, I won't have to."

"What do you mean?", Laros said.

"It's not important right now.", Yuffie said. "Right now, I want to spend this night with you and not have to worry about Shin."

"Then we won't.", Laros said. "We'll do what you want to do."

"Well, if that's the case......"

Yuffie virtually threw herself at Laros, pouncing like a tiger and kissing him long and hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his own around her waist. He was amazed that she felt so small in his arms. He worried at being too rough with her, then remembering that she, despite her petite frame, was as tough a girl as any other. Tougher, more than likely.

Laros tried to keep in mind the extent of the damage she'd caused at each battle they had been involved in, during their search for Sephiroth; this was no fragile, delicate piece of china, although he couldn't help feeling as though he should handle her that way. Soon the need for air came for the two, as they pulled from each other. Yuffie then, leaned back on Laros as they both looked up at the sky. Laros wrapped his arms around her.

"Yuffie......", he said softly, only to be shushed by the girl beside him.

"Shhh," she urged as she looked up at the sky. "The stars are so beautiful tonight."

Laros then looked up and saw the beauty of the starry night. It was indead beautiful. Suddenly, the air seemed awfully chilly, even for late spring. He then pulled the extra blanket, he had, over them both and easing her against his chest, hooking an arm possessively around her tiny waist.

Laros knew from Yuffie's even breathing, that she was asleep. Laros then came to a few startling conclusions. He loved Yuffie. With all his heart he loved her. He also knew that somehow, someway they were going to be together. This he somehow knew.

"Laros....."

Laros looked at Yuffie. She was asleep.

"She's dreaming of me.", Laros said to himself. "Guess Aeris was right."

"I love you.", she said in her sleep.

"I love you too, Yuffie.", Laros said as he kiss the top of her forehead. "I'll always love you no matter what."

* * *

A few hours later:

"I'll never forget this night.", Yuffie said as she rested her head on Laros's chest, as they were riding home. "I'm glad it happened."

"Me too.", Laros said. "I guess that was the last night we'll ever have together."

"I wouldn't say that.", Yuffie said.

"What do you mean?", Laros asked. "You said the same thing last night."

"I wanted it to be a surprise.", Yuffie said. "But, I guess I should tell you now."

"Tell, me what?", Laros asked as they were at the entrance of Wutai.

"Well, I....."

"Where have you been, Yuffie?!"

Yuffie and Laros looked forward to see Shin standing at the entrance with Godo and a few guards. Shin was more than angry at the site of Yuffie with Laros.

"Well, Yuffie?!", Shin asked in an angry tone. "Where have you been?! I went to check on you and found you were gone. Now where were you."

"Yes, Yuffie.", Godo said in a calm tone. "This is not like you to be out at this time of the day."

"It seems that something was clouding her thinking.", Shin said. "Or should I say, someone."

"For your information, Shin, I....."

"Forgive me Lord Godo.", Laros said cutting Yuffie off. "Yuffie wanted to spend sometime away from the city, So, I figured I'd take her to see the sunrise on the day of her crowning, as well as spend sometime at a flowerbed, she told me that, her mother used to take her to when she was younger. I ask for your forgiveness for not informing you about it earlier."

'Whoa!', Yuffie thought to herself. 'Pretty slick.'

"I see.", Godo said. "Well, if that's the case...."

"You can't be serious Lord Godo!", Shin shouted. "He's...."

"Then I see nothing wrong with what Yuffie wanted to do.", Godo said cutting Shin off. "But I suggest that you inform either me or one of my honor guard the next time you plan on doing something like this again. You had me and Shin worried about you."

"I'm sorry father.", Yuffie said. "It won't happen again."

'I'll make sure of that.', Shin thought to himself.

"I'm glad to hear that.", Godo said. "Laros, can you escort Yuffie to her home so she can get some rest before her crowning?"

"It would be my pleasure, Lord Godo.", Laros said as he got off his chocobo.

He then hepled Yuffie off next.

"Head back to the Highwing, Goldstreak.", Laros command his chocobo.

"Warkk!", Goldstreak said as he ran towards the ship.

Laros then started walking towards Yuffie's home. Yuffie then, took his arm. Shin was getting madder by the second as he watched them walk arm in arm towards her house. He then calmed down as a smirk came to his face.

"Enjoy this moment while it last, Laros.", Shin thought to himself. "For once your precious Yuffie is crowned princess of Wutai, she'll be all mine."

* * *

A/N: The plot thickens! What's Shin up to? And will he be able to get away with it?


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions of a Princess

Chapter 5:

"Did you see the look on Shin's face?!", Yuffie laughed as she opened the door to her house. "It was priceless!"

Yuffie then looked at Laros who wasn't looking all to happy.

"Laros?", Yuffie said. "Are you okay?"

"Yuffie, what are you planning?", Laros asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see.", Yuffie teased.

"Yuffie, I'm serious!", Laros said as he grabbed her arm.

Yuffie was shocked and a bit scared at this. Laros saw this and started to explain.

"I'm sorry, Yuffie.", Laros said as he let her arm go. "It's just that, I don't trust Shin. I don't want you to get hurt. Whatever you have plan, may get you hurt. That's why I'm worried."

Yuffie then hugged her beloved. She knew he was worried. To be honest she was worried too. What if Shin knew of her plan? Then all would be lost. But, she had to be strong. She knew if she didn't at least try, then she would be stuck with Shin for life. That didn't please her one bit.

"Don't worry, Laros.", Yuffie said. "I've got everything under control."

"Are you sure?", Laros asked.

"Hey, who's the greatest and most beautiful materia thief in the whole world?", she playfully asked.

"Let's see. That's a hard one.", Laros said with a smirk. "I mean, there are so many of them out there today."

"HEY!!", Yuffie shouted as she lightly punched his arm.

"I'm kidding!", Laros laughed. "It's you and only you."

"That's more like it.", she said as she opened the door to her house. "Well, I have to get ready now. I'll see you later."

"Yeah.... later.", Laros said with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Don't worry.", Yuffie said as she looked up at him. "Everything will work out in the end."

"I hope you're right.", Laros said.

"I know I am.", Yuffie said as she kissed him. "See you later."

"See ya.", Laros said with a smile.

Yuffie then slowly closed her door, while Laros walked back to the hotel.

"I hope your plan works, Yuffie.", Laros says to himself as he nears the hotel. "Cause if it doesn't, then I'll never see you again."

"I know my plan will work.", Yuffie said as she changed into her night gown. "Once I'm crowned, me and Laros will be together."

Yuffie then got under her covers and soon feel asleep.

"We'll be together, Laros.", Yuffie said as sleep over came her. "I promise."

Once Laros got to his room, he flopped down on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Three hours later:

*BOOM BOOM BOOM*

"What the heck?!", Laros said as he woke up. "Who's beating on my door like that?"

Laros went to the door and opened it, to see Tifa in a blue thin strap dress, with a gold necklace on.

"I knew it. I knew you wanted me.", Laros joked as he leaned up against the door. "It was only a matter of time, baby!"

"Ha, ha. Very funny.", Tifa said. "I came to see if you were ready to go to the crowning."

"I must of over slept!", Laros said as he checked his watch. "Go on without me. Tell Yuiffie that I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"To think, I thought Cloud was a late sleeper.", Tifa said as she walked down the hall.

"I can't believe I over slept!", Laros said as he was taking his shower. "I just hope I'm not late."

* * *

"He over slept?!", Yuffie shouted, after Tifa told her what happened.

"Don't worry, Yuffie.", Tifa said. "He'll be here. I bet right now, he's on his way here."

"Yuffie. It's time.", Chekhov said as she came waking up to Yuffie.

"I'm coming.", Yuffie said.

"Hurry up, Laros.", Tifa said to herself as she watched Yuffie walk off. "Yuffie needs you now, more than ever."

"I've got to get there!", Laros said as he ran out of the hotel.

He knew where he had to go, but, the palace was at least ten minutes away, and the crowning was in seven minutes. He knew he had to beat feet and fast. So, he pulled out his time materia and cast Haste on himself and took off towards the palace.

* * *

Within five minutes, he was at the palace looking for the others. The first one he spotted was Aeris and Reeve.

"Sorry I'm late.", Laros said as he came up to them.

"Tifa told us that you over slept.", Reeve said. "Yuffie's hasn't been crowned yet. But it's about to start."

Just then, everybody took their seats, with Avalanche sitting in the front. Soon, the music started to play. Everybody turned around to see Yuffie walking towards the throne.

"Whoa.", Laros said to himself as he marveled at Yuffie in her outfit.

It was a white kimono with gold and silver petal designs. Her high heels were gold, with silver tips. Her hair was put in a small bun. She was stunning to all those who saw her. But to Laros, she was the most beautiful woman he'd seen.

When Yuffie got to the front row, she spotted Laros right away. He waved to her smiling. She smiled back as she kept walking forward. Once she got to the front, Godo bowed to her as she did the same. Shin was sitting with Gorky, Shake, and Staniv.

'In just a few minutes, I'll be the prince of Wutai.', he thought to himself.

Just then, Chekhov came with a box and stood between Yuffie and Godo. The crowd became silent at that moment. Godo then opened the box and pulled out a ring, with an emerald on it.

"Yuffie Kisaragi. Do you vow to to rule Wutai with justice and peace, for as long as you live? To rule over the land and people with your heart and strong will? To be a good and noble ruler?"

"I do, father.", Yuffie said as she held out her right hand.

"Then take this ring as a sign of our strenght, and courage.", Godo said as he placed the ring on her finger.

Godo then reached in the box and pulled out a necklace. A dragon was designed on it.

"Now take this necklace as a sign of our spirit and heart.", he said as he placed the necklace on her.

Finally Godo pulled out a gold tiara that was covered in jewels.

"Now by the power given to me, as ruler of Wutai, I crown you princess of Wutai!", Godo said as he placed the crown on her head. "Don't worry you don't have to wear it all the time.", he whispered to her.

"Thanks.", Yuffie whispered back.

The crowd then gave Yuffie a standing ovation. She turned to the people and bowed before them. She then looked at Shin from the corner of her eye, who had a smirk on his face.

'What's he up to?', she thought to herself.

Suddenly, the band started to play different music. Music she knew all to well.

Wedding music.

"What is the meaning of this?!", Godo asked.

"That's what I'd like to know!", Yuffie added.

"Same here.", Laros said to himself.

"I can explain Lord Godo.", Shin said. "The way I see it, it would be good for Wutai if they got a both a prince and a princess in one day. So the way I see it, if I marry Yuffie now, we'll be all set."

Godo was shocked, but Yuffie was steamed.

"How dare you plan something like this behind my back?!", Yuffie shouted. "I said it once, and I'll say it again. I WILL NEVER, EVER MARRY YOU!!!!! For I don't love you!"

"It's safe to say, that Yuffie's still has that mouth of hers.", Cid said to Barret.

"Ain't that the truth.", Barret agreed.

"Tell me Yuffie, what is love to you.", Shin said.

"Love is when two people love each other without question.", Yuffie said. "When you love someone, it doesn't matter how far away you are from that person, because you know that they're with you in your heart."

Yuffie is then look towards Laros, and pulled out the dragon necklace she had under her kimono.

"The one I love gave this to me four years ago.", Yuffie said. "It was his sign of love for me. So, Shin that is what love is to me."

The crowd gasped at the words she spoke and the necklace she showed. Once Godo saw the necklace, his eyes got wide in shock.

"Yuffie who gave that necklace to you?", Godo asked.

"Why does it matter?", Yuffie asked.

"Because, whoever gave that to you four years ago, also proposed to you as well."

"Say what now?!", Laros questioned silently.

Everyone was in total shock then. But, Yuffie and Laros were the most surprised of them all. Godo saw the look on Yuffie's face and decided to explain.

"That diamond dragon, is like an engagement ring, Yuffie.", Godo explained. "It is one of Wutai's oldest traditions for generations. It doesn't matter wait race they are, as long as they give that to you, and you accept it, you and that person are engaged to be wed."

Godo then leaned down towards Yuffie's ear.

"So that means, you can be with Laros now.", he whispered in her ear.

Yuffie was shocked that her father knew about her and Laros.

"How did you....?"

"You talk in your sleep.", he said as he smiled. "Follow your heart Yuffie. I want you to be happy."

Yuffie then hugged her father. She was happy that he wanted her to be happy. She then walked towards Laros smiling. Once she got to him, Laros wrapped his around her and kissed her. Yuffie soon wrapped her arms around his neck while returning the kiss. The crowd was in total shock. All except Avalanche.

"It's about time.", Cid said.

"This is so wonderful.", Aeris chirped.

Shin, who was beyond angry, had, had enough of being made a fool. He ran towards Laros and Yuffie. He then jumped in the air and pulled out his katana blade.

"I will not be denied what is mine!!", he shouted as he came down on the two.

Laros, who snapped back to reality first, pushed Yuffie out of the way, while he jumped in the other direction, dodging Shin's blade. Shin then went after Laros in full force swinging his sword at him. Laros was able to dodge every blow.

Yuffie, who was as mad as Shin was, got to her feet, and was ready to fight Shin herself. She was ready to charge, when Godo stepped in front of her.

"Yuffie, no.", Godo said.

"But father.....!", Yuffie cried.

"This is between Shin and Laros.", Godo said. "They must finish this themselves."

Yuffie then saw a sword on her right. She grabbed it and ran off.

"If I can't fight, then I'll at least help him.", she said as she followed them out of the palace.

* * *

A/N: It's battle time! Laros vs. Shin! It's been a long time coming! Read on to see how it turns out.


	6. Chapter 6: Laros vs Shin

Chapter 6:

When she caught up with them, they were on the bridge. Laros was still dodging the blows. But, Yuffie knew that he had to fight back soon.

"Fight me you coward!", Shin shouted as he swung at Laros.

"Drop your sword and I will!", Laros countered as he dodged another blow.

"A true warrior should be able to fight under any condition."

"Laros catch!!"

Laros looked up to see a sword come at him. He jumped up and caught it. He then looked to see Yuffie waving to him. He then took a fighting stance, ready to fight.

"Let's dance.", Laros said as he charged towards Shin.

"Finally, we'll see what you're made of.", Shin said as he charged forward.

"I've been waiting for this too.", Laros said, as he did the same.

Everyone in the village was paying attention to the battle between Shin and Laros. Shin swung his sword while Laros swung his. Both weapons connected with such awesome power. Shin swung his sword at Laros' feet, but Laros jump up dodging the attack. He then came down at Shin with his sword, but Shin blocked the attack.

"You can do it Laros!", Yuffie shouted. "Get him for what he did to me!"

"What did he do to you, Yuffie?!", Godo asked.

"I'll explain later, father.", Yuffie replied as the fight went on.

Laros and Shin were giving it their all. Soon they felt their power reach it's peak. They then jumped back from each other, ready to do their limit breaks.

"Feel my power!", Shin yelled. DRAGON'S RAGE!!!"

Suddenly, a spiral beam of energy came flying towards Laros. Laros just smirked and ran towards the attack head on.

"What's he doing?!", Barret shouted.

"Just watch.", Red said.

"HYPER DRIVE!!!!!!!!", Laros shouted a he suddenly vanished and then reappeared a few feet behind Shin.

Shin then dropped to his knees, defeated.

* * *

A/N: Well, now that that's over with, Laros and Yuffie can be together. Hopefully.

P.S.: Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to make it short and sweet.


	7. Chapter 7: Together at Last

Chapter 7:

Later that night:

Once they got inside of Laros' hotel room, they went into the living room and Laros took the jacket to his tux off and laid it in a chair. They both then took off their shoes and set them by the door. Laros then lit a fire in the fireplace where he had a blanket and pillow already set up in front of the fireplace. Laros then, guided Yuffie over to the blanket, and she sat down next to him.

"I still can't believe we're married.", Yuffie said as she stared into the fire.

"Well, I do.", Laros said. "And I couldn't be happier."

Laros softly touched Yuffie's face. The fire in the room left a warm, shadowy red glow on their skin in the dark room. The smooth, silk fabric of the spread that was laid on the floor felt lovely under them. Laros slowly took Yuffie's wrist, pulling her closer to him. She blushed, as he pulled her into his lap.

"Yuffie," he whispered her name softly. "Do you want this?"

Yuffie stared deep into Laros' brown eyes. Never had they seemed so bright and intense like they were now.

"Yes," she responded, her voice catching in her throat.

Laros effortlessly pulled Yuffie closer to him, pulling her body against his much larger frame. He brought his lips down over hers, consuming her in a hot, passionate kiss, a kiss she'd often fantasized about. As the kiss started to get more insistent, she moaned into his mouth and he started running his hands over her body, daring several times to travel inside of her kimono, smoothing up her back, along her spine.

Yuffie's fingers started to outline and trace the border of his shirt with deft precision, and she soon had it off, leaving only his tank top, moving next for the remaining piece of material between her and Laros' bare chest. Her hands began drifting down to the hem of his shirt. Laros couldn't believe how arousing it was to be undressed, little by little, by the woman he loved. They broke their kiss only for a moment as the shirt slid over his head.

"Wow, he really has been working out!", Yuffie thought, observing appraisingly his well-muscled chest.

Her fingers straying to brush the toned skin lightly. She looked back at him and saw a look of mild amusement, or so she thought. She smiled and kissed him again, only this time, Laros didn't kiss back.

"What's wrong?", Yuffie asked in a breathy whisper as she pulled away, looking hurt and confused.

"Just want to remember this moment between us.", Laros said as he ran his fingers thru her hair. "I don't want to forget this night."

"We never will.", Yuffie said.

Yuffie then without any bothersome hesitation to get in the way, hopped onto him, hovering above him, and caught his lips in a searing kiss.

"I want you!", she murmured in his ear, surprising both herself and Laros with her statement.

"I want you too", Laros said as he planted soft kisses along the ridge of her ear as he whispered the same line.

His hand trailed up behind her back, where the bow that held the kimono closed. Yuffie then, brought her mouth to his and captured his lips with her own as he untied the bow. He broke away a bit too fast for her liking.

Yuffie looked at him with confusion, but found that he was looking at her bow with annoyance. Yuffie couldn't help but giggle as she undid the bow. Once the kimono was undone, it opened up, and fell to the ground next to Laros' shirt and jacket.

Laros then gently pulled Yuffie down and continued kissing her as Yuffie in turn, started undoing the belt to his pants. Once the belt was undone, Yuffie broke the kiss and pulled his pants off, and tossed them aside next to their shoes.

"I love you so much Laros."

"I love you too, Yuffie."

* * *

Laros kissed her hair softly as they held each other s close, recalling every second of that divine moment. Yuffie then fell on her side, to exhausted to move. Laros pulled her into his arms, kissing her as she tenderly returned the gesture. He then sat up, cradling her in his arms.

"Do you want to go to bed?", Laros asked as he stroked her hair.

Yuffie's body was weak, she leaned into Laros' arms and moaned.

"Yes...", she answered.

Laros laid Yuffie carefully down on the blanket. Yuffie sighed, her body still too exhausted to move. He then put the fire out, in the fireplace. Laros then wrapped the blanket they were on around her. He lifted her up in his arms, and she rested her head against his shoulder. Yuffie closed her eyes as he carried her into the bedroom.

Once they got there, he slowly set her on her feet and unwrapped the blanket from around her body and placed her in his bed. He soon got in as well. He kissed her lips and neck softly again, and she moaned, the only way she could respond, as exhausted as she was. Laros wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"I love you, Yuffie."

"I love you too, Laros.", she said as she rested her head on his chest.

Yuffie then closed her eyes, and resting against her lover's chest. She fell asleep in the safety of his arms.

* * *

(Laros' POV)

That next morning was like any other. Except my wife was asleep next to me. I can't believe we got married only hours earlier. I don't move in fear I will wake her. She's so peaceful when she sleeps.

I gently brush a few of her locks out of her face and kiss her fore head. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles at me. I, of course, smile back. She kisses me before resting her head under my own. She has her arms to her chest and I have mine around her. She sighs, as if in thought.

I smile, closing my eyes.

"I love you, Yuffie."

I sense her smile as she sighs again.

"I love you too, Laros."

We then just laid in bed holding each other. Enjoying the moment. I guess good things come to those who wait.

In this case, it was worth the wait.

The End

* * *

**A/N: All's well that ends well. Hope you enjoyed my story. Be sure to catch my one-shot sequel to this story named: Worth the Wait: A Year Later.**


End file.
